The present disclosure relates to a conveying apparatus that conveys a medium while unwinding a roll of medium.
A conveying apparatus that conveys a medium while unwinding a roll of medium is used in a variety of fields. This type of conveying apparatus supplies a medium to external apparatuses that vary depending on intended uses.
Various ideas have been proposed about the configuration of the conveying apparatus. One specific example is use of a tension sensor or the like in order to correct skew running, meandering running and the like of the medium (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-234648).